


人偶2

by lanmo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanmo/pseuds/lanmo





	人偶2

坐在办公桌前，阿诺德看着屏幕里乖乖吃午饭的kris，咀嚼着的两个松鼠肌鼓鼓的，食物一点点顺着他性感的喉结吞咽下去。

“可以喝汤了宝贝。”阿诺德说着又在家电调节系统中升高了些温度。

kris放下刀叉，拿起勺子舀了一点汤，伸出粉红的舌尖舔了舔，似是很满意味道的开始喝了起来。

“宝宝吃好饭就乖乖等着我吧，今晚会早点回去的。”

“嗯。”kris乖巧的点了点头，起身走到客厅角落里的秋千椅坐了上去，双手抓住两边的锁链，袖口上的几根长飘带晃动着，时不时扫在两条白皙修长的腿上，看的人心痒。

阿诺德拿起桌上的冰水喝了几大口后，将桌面切换回工作的界面。

听到开门的声音，kris按照日常接收的指令，走过去微微踮起脚在阿诺德脸颊上软糯的亲了几下，双手环住他的腰“我今天也有很乖的在家里等着老公回来。”

“宝宝真好，我最爱你了。”阿诺德抱起他来到后花园的一个小屋，将kris带到窗口，抬手轻拢他被微风吹起的发丝，看到他微微歪着头专注看着自己的模样，阿诺德将他按在窗边，激烈的吮吻起来。

kris一手本能的扶着窗框以防摔下来，一手轻轻回抱住阿诺德，承受着这个吻。

阿诺德想生吞下去kris一般，疯狂的勾缠着他的舌头，不住的“唔嗯”声从唇齿间溢出。

赤裸的二人肌肤紧贴，kris仰着脖颈，呼吸急促。阿诺德将他放坐在窗台上，分开他的双腿将自己挤进去，两手禁锢着其纤细的腰身，从锁骨一点点舔舐，一路向下，将怀里人全身都留刻着属于自己的痕迹。

将kris的身体翻过去，让其双手扶着窗台，而自己从后面抱住他，一手拨弄着他前方挺立的性器，一手摩挲着他白嫩的臀瓣。

“喜欢这样吗？”阿诺德用牙齿轻咬着kris的肩膀，轻声问道。

kris难耐的咬着自己的发尾。

阿诺德嘴角弯起好看的弧度，引诱道：“接下来，会更喜欢。”

边说边将手指探入到后穴之中抽送起来，“我的宝宝真美。”

一阵阵似引诱似蛊惑的声音回荡在kris耳边，身体渐渐因前后夹击而变得酥麻，小屋中充斥着止不住的呻吟声。

阿诺德手指在他柔软的肠壁中肆意玩弄揉挖着，然后熟练的找到那个能让kris更加情动的地方，轻按碾磨，前方的手此时也快速撸动了起来。

随着动作的加快，kris眼前白光乍现，射精过后的绵软身体躺靠在他的身上，大口喘息着，眼睛上蒙着一层欲落不落的水雾。

阿诺德随即将已经蓄势待发的昂扬磨蹭着白嫩的大腿内侧，分开臀瓣，滚烫的利刃抵至后穴，巨大的尺寸让娇嫩的穴口微微紧缩，好像在为接下来发生的事情而害羞。

精壮紧实的腰身一个挺进，便将火热送进了娇嫩湿润的蜜穴，肉刃被那紧致又温热的内壁吸吮包裹着，慢慢抽动起来。

性器在柔嫩的小穴中进进出出，穴口的皱褶被撑的平整，一抽一插之间，玉囊拍打臀瓣的啪啪声和抽送时的水声混在一起，淫靡至极。

几滴晶莹的汗珠顺着kris尖尖的下巴滑落，两腿有些无力的打着颤，阿诺德将长腿抬起，让他整个人都靠在自己身上。

“嗯…啊……”

后方的快感让kris再次沦陷，全身像在被火烧一般，就在他再也忍不住前方释放出来时，一股熟悉而滚烫的精液也射在他体内，使他瞬间绷紧了身体，而后昏倒在阿诺德的怀里。

窗外几片玫瑰花瓣顺着微风吹落在kris布满红痕的裸体上，阿诺德看着怀里的美景，哑声道：“宝贝永远待在我身边好不好？”

“啊不要！”猛的睁开眼睛坐起来，屋子里的陈设非常陌生，kris环视了一下周围，脑海中渐渐回忆起了最近发生的事情，只觉生气和荒诞。

他急忙解开了那条银龙项链，揉了揉酸痛的腰肢，找了点饼干和零钱，套了两件衣服，快步打开房门踉跄着跑了出去。

“宝贝我回来了，有没有很想我呢？”阿诺德把和kris约定好今天作为补偿的牛排放在餐桌上，却迟迟没有等来熟悉的吻和怀抱。

“宝宝？kris？你又在和我玩捉迷藏吗？我回来了！给你做爱吃的！？”

在偌大的别墅里转了一圈又一圈后，阿诺德紧紧握着那条被丢在卧室地板上的项链，不甘与愤怒交织着，“你果然还是跑掉了。”


End file.
